This invention relates to fungicidal compounds and their use in controlling plant diseases.
There are many commercial formulations available for control of fungus diseases of plants. However, new fungicides are needed to provide better control of particular plant diseases, and control strains of fungi which are not susceptible to commercially available products. The compounds of this invention are particularly effective against certain Phycomycetes, for example, late blight of tomato and potato and downy mildew of grapes. Unlike many commercially available products the compounds of this invention not only prevent the attack of a fungus against plants, they also can eradicate the fungus after the plant has become infected.